1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a valve, and more particularly to a pistol-grip valve having a body provided with an inlet, an outlet, a control chamber defined to communicate with the outlet and a pushbutton assembly to control the water flow.
2. Description of Related Art
Valves, especially for use in gardening and water supply system, have been widely used throughout the world. The current available valve normally has a handle attached with a hose at the inlet thereof and a spray head at the outlet and a trigger pivotally connected to the handle to control the operation of a valve in the valve. The design of the valve is not suitable for a user to operate for a long period of time because the user will have to apply a force to the trigger continuously, which causes muscle fatigue. To solve the problem, there is a securing device provided to maintain the valve open so as to continuously keep the valve in operation and solve the muscle fatigue problem. Although, the design does have the function to meet the user's requirement, the design still has its shortcoming. Obviously, hand sizes vary all over the world, and even now people of one country or continent may generally have a hand size different to those of another. If valves are made to one international size, users in one region may find the handle too small while those elsewhere might find it too big. Thus, some users will find it very difficult to apply a force properly and comfortably. Furthermore, the valve manufacturer is not like the shoe maker that is able to make shoes according to the customers' different requirements and sizes. The valve manufacturer can only make valves in one size, which brings a lot of inconvenience to different users.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide an improved valve to mitigate and obviate the aforementioned problems.